1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is irradiated with a light beam and the image is read using a line sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image reading device in which a film is intermittently moved in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of a line sensor, so that a color image is read line by line. Namely, while the film is stopped, a light beam outputted from a light source illuminates the film, so that one line image is sensed by the line sensor. After this sensing operation, the film is moved by a predetermined amount by a moving mechanism. The sensing operation and the movement are repeatedly carried out, so that one frame image is read.
In such a reading operation by the line sensor, first, the image is pre-scanned with a coarse pitch, and then, the color image obtained by the pre-scanning operation is indicated on a surface of a display device. The user can adjust, while viewing the color image on the display, gains relating to red, green and blue components, so that the color balance of the color image is changed in accordance with the preference of the user.
However, since a skill, to some extent, is required to adjust the color components, it is difficult to obtain a color image having a desired color balance with a simple adjustment.